


Reach out and touch forever

by thistreasurehunter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (for Dave), Developing Relationship, First Sexual Experience, First time hand job, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nothing bad happens modern!AU, Porn with Feelings, Self-Discovery, first gay relationship, romantic smut, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: "[...] Dave followed Klaus inside and the atmosphere in the room became so thick it was almost palpable. The air tasted of excitement.I wonder if Klaus can feel this too,Dave thought.Or maybe it stops feeling like this after a while.Klaus paused to look back at Dave, who had, without realising it, hesitated in the doorway. Klaus flashed him a little questioning look, eyebrows pulling together slightly, and a wave of fondness rushed over Dave.I hope it doesn’t stop,thought Dave.I hope I can go on feeling like this forever.Dave smiled and nodded, and Klaus took hold of his hand and led him upstairs. With each step, the thrumming in Dave’s ears got louder and louder. He was aware of Klaus’ fingers interlaced with his own, the thump of his heart against his ribs, the dark hair curling slightly behind Klaus’ ears, his delicate shoulders, the shift of the muscles across his back, the inverted triangle of his upper body as it tapered towards his tiny waist, the gentle sway of his hips as he climbed the stairs.It’s about to happen,thought Dave.It’s finally about to happen.[...]"************************Or: Dave's first sexual experience.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Reach out and touch forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as Chapter 4 of my ongoing fic [The Sexual Awakening of David Joseph Katz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566129/chapters/64765168), but I've also decided to post it as a stand alone for people not following the multi-chapter fic.
> 
> In terms of context, Dave and Klaus are both 19 years old. Klaus lives at the Academy with all his siblings and Dave is an old friend.

So they were finally _there._

They lay on Klaus’ bed; Klaus’ warm weight pressing against Dave, pulses thrumming and the air thick with promise around them.

***

Over the last couple of weeks, Dave had thought a lot about that conversation on Klaus’ bed, while listening to Grace puttering around in the kitchen downstairs. He thought about the soft look in Klaus’ eyes and about the suggestion Klaus had made. And each time he did, Dave felt that familiar hot twist low in his stomach.

Unfortunately, work and friends and family commitments had prevented any significant alone time over the last couple of weeks. However, Klaus had offered to help Dave run his errands, and after a full morning of pick-ups and deliveries, Dave and Klaus were finally alone, walking down the street shoulder to shoulder. Head down, Klaus watched the scuff of his boots against the path. Dave glanced over at him, then quickly snapped his eyes forwards again.

“My uncle’s said he doesn’t need me in the store this afternoon,” he said, as casually as he could.

Klaus’ head snapped up and he looked over at Dave quickly through dark rimmed eyes from under a tousle of hair.

“Oh,” he said.

“Yeah,” Dave replied. “And my parents are out of town.” He paused, eyes still forward. “They probably won’t be back ‘til late tonight.”

Klaus carried on looking at him.

“So,” Dave started.

“Yes.” Klaus said simply. It wasn’t a question.

Dave looked over at him finally, suppressing a small smile.

_Yes,_ Dave thought. _Yes, yes, yes._  


*** 

Opening his front door and gesturing Klaus inside, Dave began to hear the low thrum of his pulse in his ears. Klaus had been here a handful of times over the years they had been friends, but not since they’d got together. By unspoken agreement they had always hung out at Klaus’ place. But between Grace and Pogo and all his siblings, they didn’t get quite as much time just to themselves as they’d like. Dave knew that Klaus didn’t care about that, that he’d hardly flinch at the thought of his siblings hearing him cumming loudly from the next room. But Dave cared, and Klaus knew and respected that. So they’d been stealing little pockets of time as and when they could. However, the thought of having an entire afternoon together without fear of interruption sounded incredible.

Dave followed Klaus inside and the atmosphere in the room became so thick it was almost palpable. The air tasted of excitement. _I wonder if Klaus can feel this too,_ Dave thought. _Or maybe it stops feeling like this after a while._

Klaus paused to look back at Dave, who had, without realising it, hesitated in the doorway. Klaus flashed him a little questioning look, eyebrows pulling together slightly, and a wave of fondness rushed over Dave. _I hope it doesn’t stop,_ thought Dave. _I hope I can go on feeling like this forever._

Dave smiled and nodded, and Klaus took hold of his hand and led him upstairs. With each step, the thrumming in Dave’s ears got louder and louder. He was aware of Klaus’ fingers interlaced with his own, the thump of his heart against his ribs, the dark hair curling slightly behind Klaus’ ears, his delicate shoulders, the shift of the muscles across his back, the inverted triangle of his upper body as it tapered towards his tiny waist, the gentle sway of his hips as he climbed the stairs. _It’s about to happen,_ thought Dave. _It’s finally about to happen._

Inside Dave’s room, Klaus turned, shutting the door softly behind them. Then he gently pushed Dave up against the closed door and brought their lips together. Dave sighed into the familiar wet push and slide of their lips. One of Klaus’ hands rested of Dave’s shoulder, the other on his neck, thumb stroking just beneath the jawline. Dave’s hands found Klaus’ hips, centring himself with the feeling of Klaus warm and solid under his hands. Klaus scraped his teeth against Dave’s bottom lip and Dave opened his mouth, feeling the press of Klaus’ hot tongue. He was acutely aware of Klaus’ hands when they slipped from Dave’s shoulders and down his chest, pushing under the hem of Dave’s tee to trace against the sensitive skin of his lower abdomen. Dave felt that familiar warm pressure begin to build in his stomach. His groin felt tight. He could feel himself start to harden against Klaus’ leg. Between the slide of Klaus’ lips, the caress of Klaus’ fingers and the feel of Klaus firm and real and willing in Dave’s hands, Dave was overwhelmed with a sudden urgent ache and pulsing thrum. And in a wave of desire, he pushed forwards, walking Klaus back a couple of steps, then, catching even himself by surprise, collapsed them both down onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

“Oof,” Klaus let out, landing on his back, Dave’s weight on his chest. “Dave! Wha- why?”

“Sorry,” Dave said sheepishly through a smile. “Something just came over me.”

“Well, I liked it,” Klaus laughed, looking up at him seductively from eyes dark with desire, “a lot.” And he wrapped his arms around Dave’s back, pulled him down on top of him and brought their mouths together again.

Dave pushed down against him, arms propped either side of Klaus’ head, enjoying the feeling of Klaus underneath him, holding on to him, one of his knees resting in between Klaus’ slightly parted legs. Dave ran his tongue across Klaus’ bottom lip and Klaus opened his mouth for Dave. The wet push and slide of their lips and tongues sent sparks dancing across Dave’s skin and he felt the warm coil in his stomach tighten.

Dave heard a soft thunk, followed shortly by another and realised Klaus had toed off his shoes, letting them fall to the floor. With a bit of effort, Dave managed to wiggle his own feet out of his high tops.

Klaus’ hands slid across the planes of his back, then followed the curve of his spine down. They paused at the base of Dave’s back, before finally sliding lower and resting on Dave’s backside. Dave groaned into Klaus’ mouth and, encouraged, Klaus squeezed his hands and then nipped Dave’s lip with his teeth. Dave moaned again and kissed Klaus deeply. Dave could feel the pressure building between them again, that familiar urgency and build. The want. Dave shifted his hips slightly, and with the change in angle, he could suddenly feel Klaus hard against his thigh. Klaus sucked in a breath and his hips twitched upwards. Dave pressed forwards, his thigh now a firm weight between Klaus’ legs, giving Klaus something solid to push up against. Klaus twisted his own leg – the one that lay between Dave’s knees – and planted his foot on the bed. Squeezing his hands again, he pulled Dave’s hips forwards, encouraging Dave to grind his own hardness down against him.

Dave broke the kiss, keeping their faces together, moaning against Klaus’ lips and panting deeply. Klaus’ eyes were squeezed shut, his face scrunched slightly in pleasure as he continued to move against Dave.

“This feels so good,” Dave breathed, grinding down.

“Umm,” Klaus hummed. Then he opened his eyes, bringing one of his hands to Dave’s face, stroking a thumb along the cheekbone. “Is this what you want?”

Dave stared at him blankly, his hips still moving slowly.

“I mean,” Klaus corrected. “Is this how you want to cum?”

Dave swallowed thickly.

“Actually,” he said slowly. “I think I want your hand.”

Klaus smiled, then in one fluid motion, hooked his leg around one of Dave’s and rolled them over.

Klaus knelt up and stripped off his tee, the muscles of his stomach stretching as he pulled it up and over his head. Then he leaned forwards to help Dave pull his own off. Klaus’ eyes lingered over Dave’s chest, the smooth skin and toned muscle. He hesitated slightly, then stood up. He stripped off his socks and Dave pulled his own off too. Upright again, Klaus then wiggled out of his pants. Hands resting at the waistband of his boxers he looked down at Dave. Dave swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry, and watched wide-eyed as Klaus pulled them off. Dave’s breath caught and he stared openly at Klaus, completely naked before him for the first time, thick and hard and slightly leaking. Completely and utterly and breathtakingly beautiful. The thumping in Dave’s ears picked up again and a hot feeling of urgency was growing inside him.

Klaus crawled back onto the bed and knelt next to Dave, his hands went to the waistband of Dave’s pants and he caught Dave’s eye, checking for confirmation. Dave nodded quickly and Klaus unbuttoned Dave’s jeans shimmying them down his legs. Then, carefully, he pulled down the band of Dave’s boxers allowing Dave’s length to spring free. Dave saw the bob of Klaus’ Adam’s apple as he swallowed, eyes fixed between Dave’s legs, a hungry look Dave hadn’t seen before in his eyes. Klaus pulled Dave’s underwear off all the way, and then just knelt for a moment, looking down at Dave. Dave lay there before him, chest rising and falling rapidly, feeling a heady mix of exposed and aroused.

“Wow,” Klaus breathed quietly. Dave felt his cheeks heat slightly, but he glowed under Klaus’ gaze.

“Oh yeah?” Dave asked.

“Yeah,” Klaus replied confidently, eyes drinking him in for another long moment, before he grinned and bent down to place a searing kiss on his lips.

Sitting up again, Klaus said, “Come back here,” indicating the pillows at the head of the bed. Dave sat up and shuffled backwards, leaning back against the pillows and the headboard. Then Klaus positioned himself at Dave’s side, his body twisted and angled towards him. Dave turned and met Klaus’ lips in a deep, slow kiss. His hand rested on Klaus’ shoulder and then slowly trailed up his neck and worked its way into Klaus’ hair, lightly massaging the scalp. Klaus practically purred, arching into Dave’s touch. Klaus moved his lips to Dave’s neck. He nipped at his earlobe and sucked lightly at the skin beneath Dave’s jaw, before peppering a trail of open-mouthed kisses down the column of his neck and sucking at the sensitive spot where it joined his shoulder. Dave sighed, feeling the twist in his stomach and tugged lightly on Klaus’ hair, directing him to the places he wanted attention.

Klaus detached his lips from Dave’s neck and slowly bobbed his head down further. Dave felt Klaus lick a warm stripe over his nipple, then used the point of his tongue to flick at the hardened nub before taking it in his mouth and sucking gently. Dave felt a jolt of pleasure flash straight from the point of contact of Klaus’ tongue to his groin and he felt himself twitch thickly. Klaus moved his head to the other side and repeated his ministrations. Dave buried both hands in Klaus’ wild hair, digging his blunt nails into the scalp causing Klaus to moan against his skin, the vibrations sending tiny shots of pleasure directly to Dave’s groin.

With a final sharp suck, Klaus brought his head back up and met Dave’s lips with his own. Dave pressed their lips together in a warm slide, and felt Klaus’ hand rest on his neck before he slowly trailed it down his chest, pausing to pinch and flick at the nipples, then allowing it to slide lower. Klaus pulled back a fraction and looked into Dave’s face. Eyes hooded, Dave’s tongue came out to wet his lips. Panting into the space between them, he gave a short nod. His heart was hammering against his chest and there was a roaring in his ears. Looking down, Klaus gently took hold of Dave’s length and started pumping his hand up and down.

Dave’s eyes squeezed shut as he felt the skin all over his body begin to burn and a searing tingle course through his veins. _It’s happening,_ Dave thought. _It’s finally happening._ Klaus’ grip was warm and firm and insistent. Dave was panting and moaning, his chest rising and falling, and he was distantly aware of Klaus’ lips on neck, on his mouth, by his ear, a whispered _Yes, Dave_ and then a _Beautiful_. Dave’s fingers clenched in the sheet. He was so hard. So painfully, urgently hard. The pull and squeeze of Klaus’ hand drawing him closer and closer. Dave felt the pressure build, felt Klaus’ hand speed up, felt a sharp twist in his stomach and a tightening in his balls. He felt himself floating, being pulled closer, teetering on the edge, the firm, rhythmic tug of Klaus’ hand urging him on. And then Dave was _there_ and he was cumming. His vision blurred to white and he was tensing and crying out and spurting in hot pulsing waves of release. Dave’s mind blanked and the world faded to warm, fuzzy sensation and a feeling of long-awaited contentment.

Dave’s chest heaved as he came. Klaus’ hand slowed, but he coaxed Dave through his orgasm, his eyes drinking in the sight of Dave’s face scrunched in pleasure and listening to his uninhibited grunts and gasps. Klaus felt his own arousal spike at the feeling of Dave pulsing and twitching in his hand and watching the thick ropes of cum fall over his fist.

Finally, Dave collapsed back, his muscles going limp, and a look of pure bliss on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and focused on Klaus’ face. Grinning widely, Klaus leaned forward to press a firm kiss against Dave’s lips. Dave pressed back lazily, then broke away, tilting his head back against the headboard, chest heaving and eyes falling shut. Still trying to steady his breathing, he whispered a quiet, “Wow.” Klaus felt a glow of pride. He leaned over Dave and grabbed a handful of tissues from Dave’s bedside table and cleaned the sticky mess from his hand.

“I think we might have got some on your sheets,” Klaus said absently, scrubbing slightly at the fabric.

“I don’t care,” Dave replied, opening his eyes again and looking back over at him. And once again, he was struck by the sight of Klaus naked in front of him, strong and solid and hard. Dave reached over, took the wadded up tissue from Klaus’ fingers and threw it in the direction of the bin and then gently took the warm, thick weight of Klaus into his hand. Klaus’ breathing stuttered, his eyes flicking between Dave’s face and his hand. Dave squeezed slightly, experimentally moving his hand up and then back down again. Klaus swallowed and his eyes fluttered shut. Fingers twitching in the sheets, Klaus shifted his hips, allowing his legs to fall open a fraction wider. Dave repeated the action, this time adding a sweep of his thumb over the tip. Klaus’ chest rose and fell.

“This feels weird,” Dave said.

Klaus’ eyes snapped open, “Wh-what?” he stuttered, eyes round and worried.

“Oh, no.” Dave said quickly. “Err, that came out wrong. I didn’t mean _us_. I meant _this_ , the angle,” he indicated where his hand still rested on Klaus. “Since you said that thing about how we could touch each other how we touch ourselves, I’ve been thinking about it.” He paused. “A lot,” he added sheepishly. “But, actually, this feels completely different. It’s sort of backwards for a start.”

Klaus brought his hands up to scrub across his face, but when he brought them down he was grinning.

“Jeez, Dave,” he laughed. “You almost gave me a heart attack, man.”

“Sorry,” Dave said apologetically, then smiled. “Yeah,” he huffed out a laugh. “This would have been spectacularly bad timing for a sexuality crisis.” Klaus barked a laugh, which quickly turned to a groan as Dave squeezed, starting to move his hand again.

“Hang on,” Klaus said. Dave let go and Klaus sat up and shuffled over towards the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over so his feet were flat on the floor, legs spread. He looked back over at Dave and jerked his head, indicating for Dave to come over behind him.

“Why don’t we try it like this, instead?” Klaus grinned at Dave. “It might feel a bit more familiar for you.”

Dave rolled his eyes, smiling.

“You’re not going to let me forget that one, are you?”

“Hey Dave,” Klaus teased in mock recollection. “Remember that time we were _getting it oooonnn_ for the first time,” he waggled his eyebrows, “and you thought it was a good idea to have a _Moment_?”

“Shut up,” Dave said fondly and Klaus grinned.

Dave crawled across the bed and shifted up behind Klaus, his chest pressing against Klaus’ back and his hands tracing down his toned arms. He leaned forwards and placed a kiss on the top of Klaus’ smooth shoulder. Klaus tilted his head back. Dave slowly kissed up the line of Klaus’ neck, sucking kisses into the sensitive skin. He licked a warm stripe up the crease behind Klaus’ ear and turned his head to nose into Klaus’ hair.

“Dave,” Klaus sighed breathily.

Dave slipped his hands under Klaus’ arms and stroked down Klaus’ chest. Klaus breathed deeply. Dave let his hand sink further, tracing down over Klaus’ taut muscles, following the faint line of dark hair from his belly button and then briefly raking through the scattering of coarse hair at the base of his cock. Then, his fingertip followed the ridge of a vein up along the silky smooth skin of the shaft and his thumb swiped along the slit, spreading a creamy glistening bead over the tip before Dave, once again, took Klaus in his hand. Klaus sighed, leaned back against Dave’s chest and spread his legs wider.

One hand stroking Klaus’ chest and occasionally tweaking his nipples, Dave’s other hand began pumping up and down. He enjoyed the feel of the solid warm hardness of Klaus in his fist and the small panting sounds Klaus was making. It somehow felt so achingly familiar but also completely new and different. Dave considered the shape and feel of Klaus’ cock in his hand: a fraction thinner than his own, perhaps, but also a little longer. Dave found his natural rhythm. The steady pace – the squeeze and the pull – that he favored when touching himself. He continued steadily, letting the pressure build, and focusing on the little sounds of pleasure coming from Klaus. Noticing how Klaus bit his bottom lip and scrunched his face, a pink flush appearing high on his cheeks. As his fist came up, Dave added a small twist of his wrist, flicking his thumb over the tip again. Klaus groaned, his fingers tangling in the sheets. Dave kissed Klaus’ neck, letting his teeth scrape across the skin and increased the pace of his hand. Klaus’ chest rose and fell rapidly, his hips twitched and his thighs tensed, and he began bucking his hips and pushing up into Dave’s hand. Dave let his other hand drop to Klaus’ leg, feeling the soft tickle of hair before running it up the inside of his thigh, making Klaus squirm. Dave took Klaus’ balls in his hand and rolled them gently. Klaus’ breath hitched, “D-Dave,” he stuttered. Dave tightened his grip on the shaft and increased the pace even more. He could feel the rapid rise and fall of Klaus’ chest, and the urgent, eager push of Klaus hips. His hand pumping rapidly in a sure and practiced rhythm, Dave rolled Klaus’ balls and gave them a gentle tug and suddenly Klaus was tensing, his stomach muscles tightening, thighs straining, breath catching. And with a thick twitch, he was gasping and trembling and releasing; hot bursts of cum spurting all over Dave’s hand and Klaus’ stomach.

Dave slowed his hand slightly, but continued to pump Klaus’ length until, with a final twitch, Klaus collapsed back against Dave, gasping and shuddering. Dave stilled his hand, but stayed put, giving Klaus time to catch his breath and supporting Klaus’ limp body against his sturdy chest. He stroked soothingly along Klaus’ bicep with his clean hand, then brought it up to Klaus’ forehead to push the slightly damp hair out of his eyes. Dave rubbed the fingers of his other hand together, feeling the sticky wetness slide between them. Klaus lazily watched the movement before twisting his head to catch Dave’s mouth in a kiss. Dave held their heads together for a second, then, making sure Klaus was supporting his own weight, pulled back and reached over for the tissues on his bedside table and carefully wiped the mess off Klaus’ stomach and then his own hand, before dropping the tissue in the bin.

Klaus flopped back, twisting so his head landed on a pillow and kicked his feet back onto the bed, stretching out, one hand behind his head. Dave grinned, then lay down on his back next to Klaus, their fingers interlacing between them as they enjoyed the glow of the moment.

After a second, Klaus turned his head to look at Dave.

“So,” he said, “was it how you’d thought it would be?”

“It was,” Dave grinned, “amazing.” He closed his eyes, remembering, “Just amazing.”

Klaus smiled warmly and looked back up at the ceiling. “Yeah,” he agreed, “it was.”

Dave paused, thinking, then turned on his side to face him. “To be honest, there was more talking than I expected.”

Klaus huffed out a laugh, considering. “Actually, yeah, that is true. More laughing too.”

Dave shook his head, smiling, “Didn’t think it would be so funny. Guess I need to work on my sexy vibe.”

Klaus turned his head to catch his eye, “Stop! Are you kidding? Your sexy vibe is fine.”

“Klaus, if you’re stopping in the middle to laugh, I’m clearly not doing something right.”

“Nope,” Klaus said, turning fully onto his side to face Dave properly, elbow out and propping his head on his hand. “I don’t agree. When I was with those,” he lazily flicked the air with his hand, “other people, there was no talking. And definitely no laughing. But then, I didn’t really know them at all. It was just sex. But with you,” he said, bringing his hand down to cover Dave’s on top of the bedspread, “it’s different. I don’t just _know_ you. You’re my…” He broke off thinking. Dave held his breath.

“You’re my person,” Klaus finished. “We joke around all the time anyway, why shouldn’t we during sex, right? I mean, come on Davey! I just got a hand job from my person, who also made me laugh during, and, honestly, nothing I’ve experienced before even comes close to how good that feels. So, yeah, your sexy vibe is just fine.” He caught Dave’s eye and held his gaze. “Don’t try and be how you think you should be. Just be exactly who you are. And absolutely don’t think you ever need to change for me, because, you know. You’re Dave. I like you just as you are.”

Eyes shining slightly, Dave just looked back at him. “Klaus,” he whispered thickly, and, lost for words, pulled Klaus into a fierce hug, burying his face into the crook of Klaus’ neck. Klaus’ arms went around him and held him tight. _This_ , Dave thought, almost overwhelmed with warmth and fondness, _just this._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!
> 
> Link to my tumblr: [@yeah-klave](https://yeah-klave.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thanks for reading 💙


End file.
